Avada Flammarum
by Blazing Magnolia
Summary: REVISED AND EDITED! Two new girls from America show up at Hogwatrs for their fifth years. What new problems will arise from the terrible secret that one holds?
1. Prologue and the Farewell Party

(a/n: Disclaimer: I'm sure that you've read it dozens of times before, but what the hey, who cares? I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any related elements of the craze begun by the master of muses; J.K. Rowling.)

Chapter One: Prologue and the Farewell Party

It looked like it was going to be another quiet night on the streets of Columbus. The warm mid-summer air left the scent of rain throughout the town, as it often did in the rainy part of the year. People were just settling down for bed as the night grew heavy. The tiny town wasn't expecting any visitors, but quietly, a few scattered figures in black converged on a small side street and started moving toward a single house on an unspoken command. The figures stopped and turned to the only house with lights still on in the windows. They waited. One by one, the windows snapped to black. When the last light was extinguished, the black apparitions made their way to the front porch. As if on cue, the door creaked open to admit the leading figure who did not hesitate. 

If someone had happened along the street at that time, they would have noticed odd things happening from deep in the house. A sudden shrill scream pierced the night, and then a blinding green flash shone through the windows. Again, there was another flash of light and then complete silence. A child wailed from the house, and it too was silenced followed by a flaming red light. The figures once again appeared in the door way, leaving as quietly as they came. Most of them dispersed into the night, and two remained still on the porch. A few words were muttered forcefully to each other, and while one disappeared, the other mumbled a few words normal people would not recognize. 

__

'MORSMORDRE!'

A thin green strand began unwinding seemingly out of nowhere and rose to the sky. It floated there for a moment before becoming a cloud of sickly green sparkles. The cloud suddenly took a form in the black night and the lone black figure nodded in finality. It too, melted into the night. 

Columbus was left with a disturbing silence. It was not like the silence of any previous nights, for a different feeling was left in the air. The troubled state was caused by the image of the floating skull with a serpent winding out of its mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fourteen years later...

_This is the last day I'll be living here, _Cassy thought calmly to herself. She shivered silently even though it was the middle of summer. August 31st, to be exact. She lowered the fan a little so it would blow away from her. The curly hazlenut-haired girl with honey- colored eyes had been staring out her bay window for over an hour, musing and collecting her thoughts for the chaos that would begin tomorrow. She was leaving the next day, to pretty much begin a new life. A life that hopefully held more expectations than her old one. She hated dwelling on the past; it brought back mostly hurtful memories. Cassy had lived in foster homes and orphanages her whole life. She didn't meet many new friends because of the traveling around between families, but that changed when she turned eleven. You see, Cassy wasn't a normal fifteen year old. She was also a witch. 

All her life, Cassy thought that she was just a rotten part of the minority. Her parents were murdered by Voldemort when he was on his killing streak. No foster home wanted her for very long. She didn't make many magical friends because she was always moving. Her life did a one-eighty turn when she received her letter from CAWW, accepting her into the Columbus Academy for Witches and Wizards. Cassy couldn't have been happier. She made dozens of new friends, and the family she had been living with was glad to get rid of her. It wasn't that she was a royal brat, but that she didn't fit in. Since she was a baby, she had been cursed by Voldemort's followers at the time they had killed her parents. The curse was meant to kill her, but somehow she had been saved and the effects weren't as horrible as they were intended. Cassy had been left with a curse that, without burning her, engulfed her left hand completely in flames.

She tugged absentmindedly at the strap that buckled her glove tight. Cassy didn't remember how she got the glove, but she had been wearing it all her life. It was magical, and it kept the flames subdued under the black leather. She had to wear it or else the flames could get out of control. Out of control like last time...

_BBRRRIIIIIIIINGGG!_

Cassy jumped out of her seat and raced to the phone. 

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly. The noise had scared the crap out of her. 

"WHERE ARE YOU!" bellowed a well-known voice. Cassy shot a look at the clock. 7:30.

"Oh, Merlin! I didn't even notice! I'm so sorry Erin, I'll be right over!"

"You had better be, we're all waiting!"

"Okay, see-ya, bye!"

Cassy picked up her luggage scattered all around her room and heaved it downstairs to the family room. Cassy had quite a task the past week packing up all of her magical belongings. She wasn't coming back to this house, and she hoped she had everything she needed for start of term the next day at Hogwarts.

Cassy looked around the room and sighed. 

"John?" She called. 

"What!" was the reply. 

"I'm leaving now, just to let you know!"

A tired face poked in the doorway. "Well, have fun."

"Can you tell Maggie I said bye?"

"Yeah." He left.

"Thanks," she said, and then muttered under her breath, "I guess."

Cassy had been living with John and Maggie Mullins for about six months, an old muggle couple that only cared about the support money that came in for Cassy. The two weren't that surprised when they found Cassy was a witch, and probably wouldn't even wonder what had happened the last six months when the Department of Magic came tomorrow to erase their memories. The Department of Magic was also to make sure the house was free from all wizarding things, and to take their house off the Floo network. 

Cassy picked up the decorative teapot on the mantelpiece filled with Floo Powder. Somehow she managed to get a hold of all her other belongings too. She took a pinch, set the teapot back, thought better of it, picked it back up, and said "Erin's house" as she threw in the powder. Green flames rose and she stepped in unfaltering and braced herself for the ride. She felt a strong breeze of warm air and heard a 'whooshing' noise as she squinted through the gray haze of blurred fire-places. 

Cassy fell through the last fire-place and spilled all of her packages in front of her. 

"Ow!" She looked up at all the now silent faces above her. "Quite an entrance, huh?"

Everyone burst out laughing and helped Cassy to her feet. 

"Jeez, you always were one for late appearances, huh?" said a tall blond boy to her left. 

"Shut up Matt, that's the last thing I need to hear, your voice!"

"Ohhh, that hurt, but you know you'll miss me this year."

"Maybe..." Cassy giggled as she placed the teapot on the mantle. 

"Oh come on!"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll owl you every chance I get, and everyone else, too."

"You had better!" said Cassy's red-headed friend Stephanie. 

"Oh my gosh, Steph, I'm gonna miss you so much!" She hugged her and looked around at all of her friends. 

"I'm gonna miss all of you so much!"

"Okay, okay, break it up, tear-shedding is for tonight, now we party!"

Cassy's without-a-doubt best friend walked in the room. The tall girl was often called Snow White, because of her porcelain white skin, long raven black hair, and natural ruby-colored lips. She jokingly pulled Cassy by the ear.

"And you had better have a good reason why are you late to your own farewell party!"

"Come on Erin, I was daydreaming, you know me!"

"Oh fine, I guess I can forgive you this time." She smiled mischievously. "Guess what Mom bought today? Wizard Crackers! Lets go!"

Cassy, Erin, and all of their friends helped move Cassy's luggage to a corner of the room before heading into the dining room. 

Cassy and Erin were leaving the next day for Hogwarts, and Erin was holding a party at her house to say good-bye to their friends before they left for a long term at the British school. The two girls were the only ones leaving from CAWW to go to Hogwarts since CAWW had to shut down. Most of their friends were attending another closer school in Canada. Cassy was the reason that CAWW shut down, and because of that, she felt like she needed to go some where far away.

Almost fifteen of Cassy's and Erin's closest friends had shown up at Erin's house. Erin and her family lived in a tiny house on the edge of a small wizarding community. It wasn't hard to fit everyone in the house though, because Erin's mom had bewitched it for that night so everyone would fit. Erin and her mom were half elves, so they were adept at using simple spells around the house. 

At the time, Erin was fixing an earring on one of her long, pointed ears that she had just received as a farewell gift.

"That is so you, Erin," Cassy said as she bit into a slice of hobberry pie.

"Ya think? Well, I know I love it! Thank you so much, Sara!" She gave the girl sitting next to her at the long wooden table a hug. "I'll think of you every time I wear it!"

Erin flicked her long black hair over her shoulder. "Well, I guess its getting pretty late, and we all have a big day tomorrow."

"Awww, do we have to go now, Erin?" Jokingly whined their friend Jake.

"We would let you stay for the sleepover too, but, lets see now, you're a guy and your parents Erin's mom might have a problem with that," said Cassy with an innocent look on her face. 

"Okay, but remember what you said about those owls!"

"We will!"

Cassy and Erin said their final good-byes as everyone filed through the front door amid tears and hugs. 

"Well, that's it, I guess." Cassy smiled sadly. A hint of mischief flashed on her face. "Wanna go play Exploding Snap?"

"Yeah!" 

It was almost twelve when Erin's mom knocked on the bedroom door. She poked her head in. With a thick Irish accent she said;

"Girls? I think you should get to bed now. You're going to have a very long day tomorrow, and you're going to need your rest."

"Sure mom. G'night!"

"Good night, Mrs. Loalia."

"Good night, girls. I'll wake you two up in the morning, so you don't have to set the alarm." She shut the door behind her.

"Thank Merlin, I hate waking up to that thing." Erin shot an icy stare at her metal clock, which was notorious for squawking like a bird and laying eggs in places where Erin was soon to sit on. 

"I wonder what time your mom's gonna wake us up."

"I dunno, but the Apparation Conductor comes at ten."

Cassy started unrolling her sleeping bag. "Tomorrow is going to be so exciting, I'm so nervous!"

"So am I! I truly can't believe we were accepted into Hogwarts. I mean, a whole continent away!" Erin flopped down onto her bed. "Just think of all the guys there!"

They both sighed. They made eye contact and giggled madly. 

"And the accents, do you realize that we'll probably be the only ones with American accents," Erin said.

"It'll definitely be different." Cassy looked at her gloved hand. She couldn't suppress a depressing sigh as she said; "I wonder what people will think of me."

Erin stopped flipping through her _Teen Witch_ magazine and looked up. She said seriously; "You'll be fine, Cassy. You've made a ton of friends since you've enrolled at CAWW. There's no reason that you shouldn't be Ms. Popularity at Hogwarts."

"I know, but its just, I can't get over my childhood though. I didn't fit in at all when I was little. Going through such a big change again is like going through it all over again. Because of this."

Cassy held up her gloved hand. 

"Cassy, you found so many people just like you when you started at CAWW. Heck, remember all the teasing about my ears? There's no reason that Hogwarts shouldn't have a couple of unique cases at Hogwarts just like us."

"'Unique?' You sound like a therapist." Cassy giggled. 

"Well, if you would stop sounding just like a patient, I wouldn't either!"

Both girls collapsed into laughter. They were silenced by a banging on the wall from Erin's mom. Erin stuck out her tongue and went back to flipping through her magazine. 

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" She asked.

"I dunno," Cassy replied. "Do you mind if I take off my glove? I need to stretch my hand."

"No, go ahead," Erin replied, putting down the magazine. Cassy proceeded to unbuckle the strap and pull the glove off. Erin gave a little gasp.

Flames immediately ignited from Cassy's wrist to her fingertips. A soft whooshing sound was heard and Cassy splayed out her fingers in front of her. Cassy cracked her knuckles and shook out the kinks. Tiny sparks flew everywhere. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Cassy brushed the embers off the pillow case with her right hand. 

"That's fine," Erin mumbled, mesmerized by the fire. "No matter how many times I see it, I still don't believe it. Are you sure it doesn't hurt at all?"

"Not a bit. Not any part of me," Cassy added, rubbing her right arm with her hand. Her arm looked completely unscathed. 

"Its just anything else that I touch," Cassy said, picking up a piece of scrap paper and letting it burn in her hand over a wastebasket. She made sure the embers were out before putting her glove back on. 

"Your mom's right. We really should get to sleep."

"All right, see you in the morning, Cassy."

"G'night."

Erin flipped the light switch and the two young witches were enveloped in a blanket of darkness.

(a/n: So whadda ya think? Potential? I know its a work in progress, But we've all gotta start somewhere. ^_^ I reallllly look forward to the reviews, I hope if you took the time reading this, then you'll give me your two cents worth of Constructive Criticism! Come back soon and I'll have the next chapter up and maybe some of your questions will be answered.... (ohhhhh!) Mommantai, ~BM)


	2. Apparitions and First Impressions

Chapter Two: Apparitions and First Impressions

The next morning, the two girls stumbled out of bed and got all their things ready for the trip to Hogwarts. Cassy and Erin had received special chests last night as parting gifts from Mrs. Loalia so they started to stuff all of their packages into each of theirs. They received a set of five keys to go with it, and when fitted into the same lock, the keys opened a different compartment each. The girls loved them because they saved a ton of space, and were great for organization, which the girls needed a lot of. Mrs. Loalia called them to breakfast after a while and they decided to finish later. They figured to change into their robes and uniform when they got to Hogwarts, so they took the next half hour after a breakfast of elvin cakes deciding what to wear. At nine-fifty, Mrs. Loalia knocked on the door to Erin's room and said,

"Girls? Are you ready? The Conductor is coming in ten minutes."

Erin and Cassy looked up at each other from _Teen Witch _in surprise. They had totally forgotten the time and were still in the pajamas! The next five minutes they spent throwing things in their trunk and on their bodies. They figured they could really tidy up their trunks at Hogwarts. Erin finally straggled out of the house followed by Cassy. 

Cassy's unruly hair was let loose down her back in wavy curls, brown with bright orange highlights. She was wearing a bright red rugby three-quarters shirt, which she had read somewhere that they were popular in Britain. She also wore her favorite pair of faded flare jeans, worn in converses, and her best scarlet robes from her Quidditch team at CAWW. The hooded velvet robes had satin trim and the school mascot on the back, an outstretched raven with golden eyes.

Erin had on more modest attire, with dark capris and a loose flowing shirt with large bell sleeves, a trademark of modern elven fashion. She had dozens of silver bangles up her arms, and her ears were studded with rings. Her long midnight-black hair fell straight down her back. She also wore her scarlet Quidditch robes. 

"Is he here yet, mom?" asked Erin as she dragged her trunk to the middle of the yard where her mother was standing. 

"No, but he should be here any second now," she replied, looking up and down the street. Cassy noticed how much the mother and daughter resembled each other. Although Mrs. Loalia was almost a full head taller than her daughter, Erin was still half a head taller than Cassy. The two both shared dark looks and impassive facial expressions. Cassy was usually bright-eyed and rosy, being told that she looked strongly like her father. 

Cassy pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked intently around for any sign of the Conductor. She glanced at her digital watch. It read 9:58. Cassy didn't know how traveling by Group Apparition would feel like, but she was hopping up and down on one leg in nervousness.

"Now you two, I want both of you to write me in the first week and tell me how schools going. I'm going to miss both of you, you know that?" Mrs. Loalia smoothed her lilac robes. 

"Yeah, mom," replied Erin rolling her eyes. Cassy smiled.

"Really, Erin! I'm don't know what I'm going to do without a mess in the house to clean up because you spilled a bowl of potions or broke something with your broomsticks, or-"

"Mom!" Erin shouted, her pale cheeks going red. "We'll miss you too, right, Cassy?"

"Absolutely."

"And Cassy," Mrs. Loalia turned to her. Her soft features seemed to harden and block out the sky. "I want you to be extra careful, okay, honey?" Cassy fingered the buckle on the glove. "You're like my second daughter, I don't know what I'd do if something happened, so I need both of you to stay out of trouble, got it?"

The last part she said with force, and Erin turned on her. 

"Mom! Drop it already! It wasn't her fault, so will you just lay off?"

"Erin Tigerlily Loalia." Mrs. Loalia turned slowly to face her daughter. Cassy could almost feel the air between her and Erin tighten and heat. Erin's face momentarily flashed regret.

Cassy wished instantly that the conversation hadn't turned to her accident. She wished for a diversion, anything to break up-

A silver flash and a strong wind suddenly knocked all of them off of their feet. They looked up in time to see a pudgy man in an ill-fitting blue uniform descend wobbily to the ground in the midst of it. He looked around for a second, then at the three lying on the ground. Then with a strong cogney accent he said:

"Oi! So sorry missus, that does 'appen when you stand too close!"

"How in Merlin's name were we supposed to know where to stand," muttered a shaken Mrs. Loalia as he helped her up. Fortunately he didn't hear. After he helped up the other two girls, he took out a spotted handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow.

"Lessee, I was told two passengers to 'ogwarts."

"That's right," Cassy piped up, hoping to call off Erin from her mom.

"You two, then? Good, my name's Albert Longbottom, and I'll be yer conductor. Alright, got all yer bags?"

"Right here," said Erin, picking up her trunk.. Cassy picked up hers too.

"Tickets, too?" They both rummaged through their pockets and produced the golden lettered items.

"Spiffin, over 'er then." He pulled out a thick wand and held it high. "'ave you got everything you need in those trunks? Yes? Good, now I need both of you to 'old them tight and not let go. 'old yer wands out like this, and I need both of you to touch tips with mine."

The girls pulled out their wands from the holders on their belts. Cassy held up her thirteen inch ash with a phoenix tail feather inside. Erin pulled out her fourteen inch mahogany with a unicorn hair contained inside. All three of them stood separate from each other with wands ready. 

"All set? Right then, 'old tight." 

The pudgy little man then shut his eyes tight in concentration. Cassy looked over her shoulder at Mrs. Loalia, who was standing with her elegant arms folded. Cassy gave a weak smile. Erin was staring stone-faced straight ahead. Before Cassy had a chance to say anything, the Conductor shouted unexpectedly, 

__

"TRANSPORTATE!"

The girls robes whipped around them as the strong wind began again. From the tips of the three's wands came a silvery curtain that descended around all of them. It slowly formed a sparkling globe around them, and the wind increased. Before Cassy could voice her concern about something not being right, they were slowly being lifted off the ground along with the globe. The Conductor still had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Squinting, Cassy glanced at Erin, who mouthed back, 'Sweet!'

Then, as suddenly as it began, the wind stopped. Cassy looked down and saw the world whizzing beneath them.

"Whoa," she said. She felt her knees go slack.

"Don't yeh worry little missy, yer safe," said the conductor, taking out his handkerchief with his free hand and wiping his forehead again. 

"So this is what its like to Apparate, huh?" 

"Not exactly, no. Yeh see, it takes a skilled wizard to even Apparate 'imself, and you git there almost instantly. But when it comes to Apparating not only 'imsllf, but other people too, well that takes a very skilled wizard with intense concentration."

Albert stood up proudly, showing off his shiny gold conductors badge. 

"So, um, how long till we get there," asked Erin, looking nervously at the landscape blurring beneath. 

"Prolly four or five mor' minutes, not long, considering we're over New York."

"Oh."

"So, can I arsk why two young lasses from Ohio is coming all the way to 'ogwarts?"

"Scholarships," Cassy quickly piped in, giving Erin a look to follow along. She didn't want any more 'conversations' why they were actually going to Hogwarts. 

"Oh, 'onor students, aren't we now? Well, let me tell you now that 'ogwarts is one of the finest schools in the country, you'll get yer three R's out of this school, let me tell you. In fact, me own nephew goes there, he's in 'is fif year. Neville Longbottom's 'is name. 'Bout yer age, am I right?"

"Mmm hmm, we're fifth year students, too," replied Cassy, enjoying the look on Erin's face who was wondering how she could keep up the conversation. 

"Well I'n't that just spiffin! If you get the chance, could you tell 'im 'is Uncle Albert said hi?"

"Of course, what house is he in?" Cassy could hear Erin snort. Erin thought it was hilarious that Cassy read up on Hogwarts during the summer. Erin figured that she could sponge most of the information of Cassy without sticking her nose in 'Hogwarts, A History.'

"'e's a Gryffindor, 'e is. Right proud of 'him for that, didn't think he could manage that. What 'ouse are you expected to be sorted into?"

"Ravenclaw, prolly, I-I mean, probably," Cassy blushed deeply. Albert chortled.

"And what 'ouse are you expecting?" he asked Erin. 

"Oh, I don't know, probably Ravenclaw, too. Our old school's mascot was a raven." She turned and showed him the emblem on the back of her robes.

"Yea, that's right, American schools don't 'ave 'ouses, do they? Would yea mind explaining them to me?"

"Not at all," Cassy took over. "In America, there are lots more schools, about ten or eleven, so we have stronger rivalries between different schools, and not as much animosity in the schools. There were about three-hundred of us at our old school. We slept in dorms during the week, and on the weekends, we went home to our families since most of us lived so close."

"Well, I'll be. You're gonna be in fer a nice surprise when yeh get to 'ogwarts. Yeh stay all the way up till winter vacation."

"We can't wait," Cassy assured him.

"Well, we should be there by now, lessee, 'old tight," Albert said, squeezing his eyes closed again. Cassy held on tighter to her trunk.

The wind began again, and Cassy could see through her hair whipping around her face a large stretch of forest. They began their rapid descent through the trees. Abruptly, they stopped, and the wind died down. They were standing in the middle of the forest, with no end in sight. 

"Um, is this the right place?" Cassy asked nervously, letting her sore arm hang at her side. Erin looked around with interest, being half wood elf.

"No, this definitely was not the destination point, I wanted 'ogwarts." His eyes lit up as he realized something. 

"Wot else is in yer trunks?"

"They're magical, lots of different compartments," Cassy said.

"Just as I thought, I didn't add those into the calculations, those cause drag. Now, if I figure out where we are, I can get you right quick to 'ogwarts. Hmmm," Albert rubbed his fat chin and looked around in thought. 

"Hogwarts is right over there," Erin pointed off in the forest. 

"ow do you know that, little missy?"

"Natural instincts," she replied, flicking hair over her pointed ear.

"Ohhhh," he said, noticing. "Well, come on, I've got to be in Dublin in five minutes." He glanced at his watch and pulled out his wand again.

"Oh, that's alright, if you need to be somewhere soon we could just fly over." Cassy said.

"Fly? If you could fly, you wouldn't need me ten minutes ago now would you?" He stared smartily at Cassy. 

"I mean fly by broomsticks," Cassy said with a little smile. His face appeared blank for a moment, and then recovered.

"Oh, right! Should 'ave know!" He chuckled and his whole body jiggled. "Well, if its all right with you two, I'll just get along my way now. Don't want to be late!"

Erin rolled her eyes, impatient.

"Be careful, now, and good day! _TRANSPORTATE!"_

In a flurry of loose leaves and other debris, he rose in the silver bubble and departed. 

Both girls looked and each other for a moment. Then they burst out laughing.

"I've never heard anyone talk so weird!" Erin gasped out.

"You're telling me! I thought I would die when I said prolly!"

"That was so funny!"

"And the way he laughed!"

"Like Santa!"

The girls collapsed into giggles again, doubled over. When they recovered again, Erin said more seriously,

"Um, back there, with my mom and all, sorry about that. She's just been so weird ever since dad left."

"I understand, I hope you won't get into too much trouble."

"Nah, she'll 'prolly' forget about it."

The girls giggled again. Cassy pulled out a parchment letter.

"Well, it says here on our letter that we have a meeting at four with Professor McGonagall in Hogsmeade, and we need to be waiting at the train station by five-thirty. So that means we have all afternoon to look around!"

"Hogsmeade is the village near the school, right?"

"Yup." Cassy began to unlock separate compartments, looking for her broom.

"Do you think they have a mall?"

Cassy looked up skeptically as she pulled out her Aurora 3.2.

"Just kidding. I wonder what they have to eat?" 

"I don't know, 'Hogwarts, A History' didn't mention any of the shops, just that Hogsmeade is one of the largest wizarding settlements in Britain."

"Oh, fine. Lets get going, then."

The two young witches strapped their trunks on the back of their brooms and lifted off. Erin directed Cassy to the crest of a hill on her Spirit 3.1. When they had passed it, they were given their first sight of Hogwarts. Erin almost fell off her broom.

"We're going to be living in _that_!"

Hogwarts was a huge stone castle on the edge of a gigantic cliff, with many buttresses and towers, all of them reaching for the sky. A large lake stood between them and the castle, and they could see a Quidditch field farther back. 

"Wow," the awestruck girls said in unison. Erin said,

"It looks friggan' midieval, wait till the guys back home see this! Oh, lets get a picture!"

Cassy rummaged through her trunk, balancing carefully on the broom, while still moving forward. She pulled out her wizard camera, put it on a levitating tripod, and set the timed flash. She whizzed back to Erin and said, "Make sure you can see the castle."

They girls posed in midair as the camera flashed. 

"Oh, this is going to be awesome!" 

Cassy collected up her camera and they kept moving forward. They began passing over the lake and started zigzagging over the water.

"Wow, I haven't flown this freely since we took arial gymnastics in our third year!"

Cassy ran her hand across the glassy surface of the lake. She said, 

"Let's drop our trunks on the other side and fly around some more. I haven't flown since Quidditch last year."

"Yeah, that's right, you living with those muggles probably didn't help much. You should have come over to my house."

"You're right. I was a bit, um, preoccupied, though."

"Right. Sorry."

"Forget it."

The girls finally reached the other side and untied the strings holding their trunks on. They put them by each other and then hopped back on their brooms. 

"Race you to the other side!"

"Bring it!" Erin said and took off.

"Hey!" Cassy started after her. 

It felt good to be so free in the air, it had been a while since her last ride. She pushed forward and felt the wind spray the lake water up in her face as she dipped down. Erin was still in front of her, but just above her. Erin looked around, but didn't spot Cassy. Cassy took her chance and popped up in front of Erin while she was turned around. 

"Gotcha now!" Cassy laughed at the look on Erin's face as she finally spotted her. 

"You bum! That's not fair!" Erin shouted playfully. She caught up until they were neck and neck, racing toward the other side creating a ton of spray in their wake. They thought they were going to end in a draw, but before they had a chance to reach the other side, something huge erupted from the lake's surface in front of them.

"Pull up!" Cassy screamed. The girls turned up the noses of their brooms and flew vertically until they thought they were safe and looked back down. The lake was in absolute turmoil. Erin dipped a little and said, 

"What the flip?"

Cassy looked closer, and then smiled. 

"It's the giant squid," she laughed. 

They both saw the tentacles waving above the water clearly now. They both started laughing in relief. The squid pulled slowly back under the water. They thought about coming down closer, when one tentacle emerged. The girls stopped warily. The tentacle waggled around a bit before sinking beneath the surface again. 

"What was that last part about?" Erin asked, not daring to go any lower now. 

"I, I think it was waving to us," Cassy replied. 

"Oh, goody, our first new friend the squid," Erin laughed. Then she stopped and said, "Do you know who won?"

Cassy looked down and saw they had both passed the finish line.

"Nope, let's call it a draw," she said, starting back toward Hogwarts. She thought of something and said,

"Hey, do you remember any of our routines from ariel gymnastics?" 

"Kind of. Lemme see."

Erin skillfully stood up on the broom and attempted to do a hand stand. Cassy clapped as she started to lift one hand, but then Erin's robes fell in front of her face. Erin squealed and lost her balance. She brought her other hand up and swung around as if the broom were a trapeze. She landed side saddle and swung her other leg over. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the broom.

"Yes. I definitely remember the routine now." Erin said firmly with an ashen face.

Cassy laughed. "My turn."

Cassy jumped up on her Aurora and spread her arms for balance. She took one cautious step forward, making sure she could pull this off while still moving forward. She gulped a deep breath of air, and pushed off with her feet. She did a perfect back flip in the air, landing with both feet on the handle. Erin clapped and whistled uproariously. Cassy let out her breath and made a modest bow. She plopped back down on the handle. 

"Okay, I'm definitely done with that for the day." She was shaking all over.

"Merlin, look Cassy!" Erin swooped closer and pointed out three figures standing by their trunks. 

"Oh my gosh, how long have they been watching us?" Cassy smoothed her hair down and tried to look presentable for the first people they met at Hogwarts. 

"I don't know, I just saw them, do you think we're in trouble? What about the squid?" Erin nervously tugged her ear. 

"No, it can't be, wait," Cassy squinted, trying to get a better look. She let out a breath. "They're students." 

"Even better, they're guys," Erin's eyes lit up. Cassy turned to her with a mischievous look.

"Do you remember any of the landings?"

"I think so, what do you mean, do you-" She cut herself off and said, "Flirt!"

Cassy giggled.

"Front flip with a twist, okay? Land right over their heads!"

"I got it," Erin said with determination. They both started to speed up. Cassy noticed that two of the boys were larger than the one in the middle, and figured they were probably older.

"I've got dibs on the one in the middle," said Cassy.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating," Erin gritted through her teeth. She definitely did not want to mess this trick up.

The girls reached the shore at a dizzying speed. A second later, they ruffled the boy's hair with their slipstream and moments later they leaped off their brooms, somersaulted with a half twist and landed neatly in unison, side by side on their feet. Their brooms split apart from each other and flew silently back to their owners. 

Clapping was heard from behind them, and Cassy whispered, "Bow" before turning and doing so. Cassy jumped sidesaddle onto the handle and Erin followed her back to the boys. They stopped a few feet in front of them and secretly winked at each other before they hopped off. The smaller boy in the middle said;

"Very well done, although I've never seen anything like it."

Cassy noticed instantly his refined British accent, different from both Mrs. Loalia and Albert. He was short, about Cassy's height, which wasn't saying much. Cassy had to suppress her giggles when she noticed his hair, a shockingly brilliant shade of pale gold, which was slicked back on his head. He otherwise looked kind of cute, with baggy jeans and a dark pullover under forest green robes.

"Thanks, we practice often."

Cassy loved the way his eyebrows shot up when he noticed her lack of an accent. Erin smiled smugly.

"You're from America?"

"Yeah, we're transfer students in our fifth year."

Cassy and Erin both wondered what he was thinking when he didn't say anything. Then he smiled and held out his left hand. He said;

"My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm a fifth year also, in the Slytherin house."

Cassy remembered instantly that Slytherins weren't the most friendly people in Hogwarts, and by far the most untrustworthy. She almost had to gag herself to keep from reacting to his name, too. She stepped forward to shake his hand and almost pulled back when she realized she needed to use her gloved hand. 

They shook hands. She hoped he wouldn't notice. 

But he did.

For some strange reason, he jerked back his hand back before she let go. He stared at it strangely, and then hid it under his robes. Cassy did the same with hers. He offered his right hand to Erin, who shook his with slight distaste. 

Cassy tried to cover by saying;

"My name's Cassy Kibbons, and…"

"Erin Loalia." Erin smiled slightly, who appeared rude if you didn't know she was shy.

"Um," Cassy peered around Draco's shoulder. She still noticed the two larger boys him who hadn't said anything. She hoped she didn't seem rude, not knowing any customs of Britain.

"Oh, Crabb and Goyle." Draco simply said without any intentions of going on. 

Cassy nodded.

"So, you've just got here, right?" Draco nodded his head at their bags. 

"Yes, and we don't really know our way around yet."

"I'd be pleased to show you around."

"We were heading to Hogsmeade, we wouldn't want to bother you or anything."

"Oh, that's fine, I was headed there anyway."

Cassy looked at Erin. "Wanna go?" She asked her.

"Fine by me," she said shortly.

"Great."

Draco offered his arm and she took it. 

"Crabb, Golye, bags." Both boys obediently picked up Cassy and Erin's trunks. Cassy marveled.

As they started across the long field in front of Hogwarts, and Cassy looked back at Erin. She gave her a sympathetic look and made signs to get on the other side of her. Erin rolled her eyes and caught up, not wanting to be left behind with Crabb or Goyle.

{a/n: Whew! That was a long chapter. I hope you're wondering what happens next, lots of suspense left there. ^_^ I would love to get some more reviews, thanx Grey Malfoy for yours! In my next ch, I'm gonna need some help creating a couple new charas, so anybody with suggestions are welcome to review! I wanna give a BIG THANX for all the time that miss ewe (cute name!) spent on her review! Although… *ahem* my eyes were opened a bit wider than I'd hoped to the perspective of her ideas on the world of Harry Potter… (*cough* understatement!) For miss ewe and all other readers, I'm gonna clear some things up so there is less confusion. Point: Please note that I categorized Avada Flammarum under 'suspense.' The suspense is obviously killing you! Point: Writing to me is like my vent. All the emotions, thoughts, feelings, ideas, words, and expressions get poured out my fingertips. My fanfic is what **_I_** like to write about. No one else tells me how to write. Point: 'Overused?' Is Harry Potter 'overused' just because it's popular and unique? Point: You must not have read the fanfic very thoroughly, you've made some mistaken assumptions. She's known all her life she is a witch; she's been brought up by both muggles _and_ wizards; her parents DIED; the floo network was temporary; Cassy is not an elf, Erin is half-elven; how do you know they _tried _to kill her? Point: Thanx for the statistics on American wizardry. I'll mull it over. But where does Rowling ever mention American schools? Or is it some sort of unwritten law that I've never come across? Point: In my fanfic, Voldemort visits America. End of sentence. Point: Sorry about your Mary-Sue thing. Whatever you're talking about. Point: I have a lot of friends. Cassy has a lot of friends. Cho… must know you personally to tell you how many friends she has. Point: What have you got against elves? I gonna allow myself a good laugh when they pop up in Rowling's 5th, 6th, or 7th books. Poor Dobby. Better pack him up and ship him out to middle earth ASAP! ^_^ Point: My bad about the English accent thing! But would the sentence have sounded the same if she said "We'll be the only one's with out English or Irish or Scottish accents!" No, I didn't think so. Point: I happen to like the word unique. Thanx and have a nice day! ^_^

BTW, chapter three should be up soon!

Mommantai, ~BM}


	3. A Trip to Hogsmeade

Chapter Three: A Trip to Hogsmeade

A stranger group had never been seen before at Hogwarts. Five fifth year students were making their way across the grounds towards the front doors. It was ever stranger to know that it was very out of character for one of the students to greet two new transfer students so sincerely. Cassy and Erin had a slight suspicion of this. 

"So how long have you been racing broomsticks," Draco asked. To Cassy, he seemed overly enthusiastic. She felt a deep instinct inside her that for some reason, something wasn't right. 

"Since I was eleven. I got interested in brooms when I started my wizarding school back in America."

"Have you ever played Quidditch before?"

"Actually, yes. Erin and I were both Chasers for our team last year."

"What a coincidence! I've been a seeker since I was a second year. I'm sure I'll make the team again this year, too." Cassy glanced quickly over at him. She couldn't believe he was being so forwardly conceded. Maybe it was her imagination, or because she was so nervous. She hoped not everyone would be like this, so hard to figure out. She gave him a quick smile and said; 

"Erin and I were wondering, um, where Hogsmeade is." Cassy looked at Erin and nodded encouragingly. She really didn't want to hear any more about Draco's many talents. 

"It's beyond the school a bit, but we'll still need a ride." Draco led them up to the entrance way of Hogwarts at last. "Wait here and I'll go and get the carriages."

He took his arm from the crook in Cassy's arm and headed to a group of well-dressed adults and carriages. Cassy moved closer to Erin.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, looks like you've made friends," Erin answered demurely. 

"Seriously, Erin!" Cassy giggled nervously. "Why is he ignoring you? I think it's rude."

"Well, he obviously likes you."

Cassy's ears turned pink.

"I don't know, I still think he should at least acknowledge you at least. And those two…" Cassy gave a side-long glance at the two heavy-set boys behind them still shouldering the girls trunks. Beneath their dull expressions, they were having a quiet conversation of their own. One of them grunted, which Cassy took for a laugh.

"Brrrr, they're kinda gross." Erin shuddered. Both girls giggled. Crabbe and Goyle looked up at them. The girls hurriedly adverted their glances. 

"I hope not everyone else is like Draco." Cassy said in a whisper. "I really hope we can make some friends that aren't acting like total snobs."

"I don't think he's so much of a snob as he's false."

Cassy's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" She said. "That's the word to describe him. Its like he's not being himself."

Both girls turned their gaze to Draco. As soon as they did so, he and man with long hair the color of Draco's quickly turned their heads and went back to their own conversation. They had been staring at the girls. 

"Oh my gosh. That was really weird." Cassy fingered the edge of her robes nervously, trying to get over her feeling of paranoia.

"Do you think they're related?" 

"They gotta be." Cassy said incredulously. "Did you see their hair?"

"Yeah, but why is he here?"

"I dunno, maybe they drove here together."

"You've been spending way too much time with muggles, Kibbons." Erin looked at her jokingly. 

"Oh right." Cassy realized her mistake. "Hey, look, he's coming back."

Draco had finished his conversation with the man, and was riding towards them in a carriage. The carriage was magical, moving along without the help from horses. 

"Okay, look, Cassy. When we get to Hogsmeade, we'll ditch him. Just ignore the way he treats me, that jerk." Erin added the last part with a little sneer. Cassy giggled.

"I don't think-" Cassy had to cut herself off because Draco was now in earshot. She wanted to tell Erin what she really thought of him.

The girls stepped back to let Draco steer up to where they were standing. He stopped and opened the door for them. He held out his hand for Cassy to help herself into the carriage. After she had sat down on the cushioned seats, she saw Erin had already helped herself into the carriage. She couldn't tell if Draco had tried to help her or if he completely ignored her. 

"Um," Cassy started, noticing their trunks were still outside with Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco stuck his head out the window and said something to the boys that Cassy couldn't hear. She heard the trunks being set in the back of the carriage. She looked at Erin and Erin raised her eyebrows in a 'lets see how this goes' gesture. Cassy settled uneasily back into her seat. 

The carriage started off with the flick of the reigns by Draco and he sat in the seat across from the girls. The short ride to Hogsmeade was uneventful, with Draco and Cassy doing most of the talking, Erin being mostly silent and Cassy carefully choosing her words. She hoped that her personality wouldn't grow on Draco. 

A sudden jolt of the carriage interrupted Cassy's sentence on Quidditch in America. She looked out the window to see they were in a stable with many other horse-less carriages. Cassy thought it was funny that they kept them in stables even though they didn't have horses. Draco got up from his seat and opened the door for the girls. He helped Cassy down first, and from behind Draco's back, she giggled silently as Erin held out her hand for Draco to help her. Crabbe and Goyle jumped off the back of the carriage and got their trunks again. 

Draco led the way out of the stables and onto a street where many people were moving. Cassy hadn't seen a wizarding village like this before in her life. There were many shops of different purposes, and Cassy marveled at all the people in full wizard attire. Erin was right; she did spend way too much time with muggles. 

Her stomach growled, and she looked at her watch. Her watch said 10:12. She looked up, confused. 

"Erin," she said. "Do you know what time it is?" 

"Around twelve forty-five," she replied, her elven instincts coming in use. Cassy remembered that the powerful magic surrounding Hogwarts interrupted the flow of electricity. 

"Um, Draco, do you think we could stop to have some lunch?"

"Sure, I know just the place." He took her arm again and they fell in step walking together down the street. Erin jogged up by her other side. 

Cassy didn't know where to look, there were so many new sights and sounds that were interesting. She saw that many people turned their heads to look at them. She felt a tingle go up her spine; she kind of liked the attention. Until they rounded a street corner, when she saw a group of girls scowl at them. Cassy didn't know how to react, she hadn't done anything to them. Draco interrupted her thoughts. He shouted to a group of about ten kids standing near a tiny inn called the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey!"

The group turned and welcomed him as he left Cassy's side. Crabbe and Goyle walked past them and joined them. 

"They look kind of mean," whispered Erin. 

"Yeah, and scary," agreed Cassy. None of them smiled often, and when one of them did, they seemed like they were baring their teeth. 

Draco turned as if he heard this, but he ushered them into the circle. Cassy felt his arm slip around her waist, and she tried to ignore the little snort Erin made. 

"These," he said, "are my transfer student friends from America." 

Cassy felt as if she was on display. She tried to cover anyway by saying,

"My name's Cassy Kibbons, and I'm really excited to be here."

"Erin Loalia."

They took turns shaking hands with Draco's friends. Draco introduced his friends to them, all of them giving the girls interested looks. Draco started;

"Well, we were going to get some lunch, want to come along?"

All of his friends agreed, and Draco led the way inside. Within the tiny inn was a cozy front room with little tables and many people talking and eating. Draco's friends sat down in a corner by an empty fireplace and Cassy and Erin moved into a booth saved by Draco. Cassy sat down next to Draco, and Erin sat on the end. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them, along with a couple of other kids. Their trunks were on the floor. Before they could start a conversation, a woman with a messy apron on came over to their table. She smiled warmly and said,

"Good afternoon! My name is Madame Rosmerta, and what will the young masters be having today?"

She went around the table taking orders, and when she got to the girls, they ordered the same things; roast chicken and mashed potatoes. When she heard their American accents, she said,

"Would you two happen to be the American transfer students from CAWW?"

Cassy nodded. 

"I have a message from Professor McGonagall, she's expecting you two to meet her upstairs in room six at four-thirty for a brief meeting, alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Cassy smiled. 

"Also, your trunks will be taken upstairs for you. I'll be back soon with your lunch." She walked off to the next table for their orders.

"Do you know what that meetings' for?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea, probably to fill in us transfer students about classes and stuff."

"Oh." Draco gave a swift glance at Cassy's glove. Cassy wasn't sure what the expression on his face was supposed to mean.

"So," he continued. "How did you get here this morning?" The kids across the table turned their attention them. 

"Well, we Group Apparated this morning from Erin's house, in Ohio. We were supposed to get to Hogwarts, but the conductor dropped us off at the wrong spot, so we just flew the rest of the way. And you guys, don't most students usually ride the Hogwarts Express?" Cassy wanted to see how impressed they would be by her knowledge. They completely ignored it or didn't even notice. Crabbe finally spoke;

"Yeah, but Malfoy's dad rented out a private train for us." 

Cassy tried not to register the surprise she felt on her face. This kids family must be loaded, she thought. Draco carelessly said next;

"Didn't your parents come with you?" 

Cassy stopped, her mouth half open. She didn't feel like explaining her life story to a bunch of people she still felt uncomfortable around. Two house elves came up to their table and silently carried their trunks to a set of stairs in the back of the stairs. Erin broke the silence saying,

"No."

Draco leaned forward a little so he could see her better. He said almost slyly,

"Right. And your parents, were they both, wizards?"

"Cassy and I are both purebloods." Erin's eyes narrowed and she flicked her bangs out of her face. Both of them were staring each other down, and Cassy was stuck in between them. The Cassy cleared her throat and said, 

"So what houses are all of you in?"

"We're all Slytherins." The girl named Blaize Zabini answered. "You should think about becoming one."

"I thought that the Sorting Hat chose for you?"

"Yeah, but that's all a hoax. Everybody knows that you get in whatever you really want."

"Oh." Cassy really doubted that, although Hogwart: A History was probably really outdated.

Madame Rosmerta bustled up with a large tray with their orders, and for the next thirty minutes, Cassy and Erin sat there mostly silent listening to the conversation around them. They weren't exactly comfortable sitting with them, and they received a bunch of stares from people sitting at other tables. They doubted that the Slytherin bunch were very popular at Hogwarts. 

When Cassy and Erin had finished their lunches and were full of the good food, Cassy turned to Draco and said,

"Draco, Erin and I wanted to go and look around a little bit if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure." He saw Cassy start to pull out her money purse and said, 

"Oh, don't worry, I'll pay for you two."

Cassy looked up in surprise. 

"Well thank you very much."

"No problem. I'll see you around."

"'Kay. Bye." Cassy and Erin slid out of the booth together and made their way through the crowded inn to the front door. Erin whispered, 

"What is up with him?"

"I dunno," Cassy said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco watching them from where he was sitting. Cassy giggled. He gave a little wave and turned back to his conversation. 

"Please tell me I'm a moron." Cassy slapped her head when they had exited the door. She hadn't meant to be such a flirt. Now it would probably take months to get him off her tail. 

"It's not your problem, it's his." Erin said stone faced. The girls walked aimlessly through the streets.

"He was a jerk to you. I can't deny that."

"Understatement."

"No kidding."

"But if you like him, whatever."

"Erin, you know I can't like him when he doesn't even respect you. I don't even know why he's so interested in me when you've got all the looks."

"Shut up. You're getting off the topic." Erin shoved Cassy playfully. Cassy laughed.

"You shut up, you snob! Talk about getting off topic!" 

"Hey look!" Erin pointed. Cassy saw what she had seen; a clothes store called Gladrags Wizardwear.

"I'm there," said Cassy.

The girls spent the next few hours shopping around the small town. They were pretty sure they had seen everything by the time four-thirty rolled around. Cassy and Erin entered the Three Broomsticks again with their shopping bags and saw Madame Rosmerta. She smiled at them and said;

"You'd better hurry, Professor McGonagall is already up there."

The girls simultaneously shot each other worried looks, and Cassy shouted a quick thanks as they hurried up the stairs. They reached the second floor, and counted the doors until they reached the sixth. Erin knocked with her free hand. 

"Come in please," warbled a voice.

Erin turned the knob, and they entered to a room with a prim woman sitting in a chair and a huge man in a large overcoat almost breaking the couch he was sitting on. Cassy was even more surprised when he doubled in height standing up to greet them. The woman shook both their hands, and said,

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am so very pleased to have you here at Hogwarts. And this is the sub-director of Admissions," she nodded to the man.

"My name's Hagrid, hello, nice to have you here!"

They shook hands with the gigantic man, their hands completely disappearing into his. They introduced themselves. The Professor smiled and said'

"Please sit down."

The girls dropped their stuff down next to their trunks and sat on the edge of the bed. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid resumed their seats. 

"As you both know, you are being accepted to Hogwarts under very special conditions." The Professor looked at Cassy very seriously. "Your formal principal has informed me that one of the reasons of the closing of CAWW was the result of a prank." 

Cassy and Erin looked at each other. Cassy wondered if Hogwarts was sending them back to America. She hoped not.

"May I see your hand."

Cassy unbuckled her glove and pulled it off. She heard the couch that Hagrid was sitting on squeal as he leaned forward. The fire blazed with its usual intensity as she held it out for the Professor. She examined it carefully. 

"Hmmm, a very powerful curse indeed. And you've had this for how long?"

"Before my first birthday, the same night the death-eaters murdered my parents."

The Professor sat back into her chair. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

"Very curious." She looked at Hagrid. "I wonder why…" She left off her sentence. Cassy wrung her hands together with uneasiness.

"You're going to have to be very careful here." Hagrid spoke up. "We just want you and other students to stay safe."

"Yes, and we will be trying to cure it if we can, so you will have regular check-ups with Madame Pomfrey, our very experience nurse at Hogwarts. And with that, we have informed all teachers and staff, so no complications will hopefully turn out." She smiled at the girls. Cassy pulled back on her glove and fastened it. 

"I do hope you hope you girls have a wonderful year at Hogwarts, we will see you tonight."

Professor McGonagall and Hagrid got up to leave. The girls stood up too. 

"The train should be pulling in any minute now, so it would be best to change into your robes now," the Professor said.

"Thank you," Cassy said. Erin nodded politely. 

The two teachers left, and Cassy and Erin stood in the room alone. As soon as they heard the footsteps fade down the hall, they both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Merlin, I thought she was gonna sent us back to America!"

"Me too!" Cassy exclaimed. "And did you see how huge Hagrid was?"

"And the expression on the Professor's face when you told her about the curse?"

"Yeah, I wonder if everyone here is like this, 'ohh, fire,' its gonna get old."

"Just like at CAWW, people will forget about it soon enough when they find out."

"Well, lets hope that its not like CAWW," Cassy raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." Erin pulled her trunk to the side of the bed and opened it, searching for the compartment where she stuffed her robes this morning. Cassy did the same, pulling the keys from one of her pockets. 

"Erin, check out what I did to my jumper," Cassy pulled out one of her school jumpers. The day before, she had hemmed the bottom of it so it was a good foot shorter than when she had received it by owl. 

"No fair! Mom wouldn't let me touch mine!"

"Well, your moms' not around now, is she?" Cassy giggled mischievously. "And we've got to make good first impressions, don't we?"

"But how are we gonna shorten it in fifteen minutes?" Erin looked at helplessly at her plain gray jumper. 

"Well," said Cassy as she took out her wand. "I suppose its close enough to the start of term that we could do a little magic…"

"Fire away!" Erin tossed her jumper at Cassy, and she caught it.

The next ten minutes the girls spent re-designing their uniforms, taking out the bibs on the jumper, and the sleeves of their sweaters ('Do you know how hot it's going to get in the summer? Plus we can always put them back on when it gets cold!'). They finally ran out the doors of the Three Broomsticks with their trunks in full Hogwarts uniform, giving a hurried thanks to Madame Rosmerta and hoping everyone else hadn't already left. 


End file.
